Kal-El (Earth-Prime)
At that critical moment, a bizarre transformation took hold of Clark. The physical characteristics of his Kryptonian heritage manifested for the first time and he discovered that he was gifted with flight and super-strength. Superman quickly introduced himself to his younger alternate Earth counterpart, but there was little time for pleasantries. Superman gave Superboy a crash course in the use of his powers and together, they were able to divert the course of the deadly tidal wave. With the immediate disaster abated, the newly crowned Superboy aided Superman in returning him to his proper world. He followed Superman through the cosmic vortex to Earth-One. Little did Superboy realize that he would never again see his adopted world. Crisis on Infinite Earths The Multiversal catastrophe known as the Crisis on Infinite Earths began as a deadly wave of anti-matter consumed parallel dimensions by the Anti-Monitor. Superboy aided heroes from hundreds of different worlds, but none of them were able to save the Earth of his home dimension from destruction. When a team of supervillains failed to stop Krona from witnessing the beginning of time where the Anti-Monitor and The Spectre fought, the intense energies from the event led to the destruction of the Multiverse. In its place existed a solitary static universe with only one version of the planet Earth, with an amalgam of the histories of five different universes, neither of which included Earth-Prime. Like many of the survivors of this event, Superboy-Prime found himself the sole survivor of his universe stuck in a world which never knew him. Taking part in the final battle with the Anti-Monitor in the Antimatter Universe, he joined with an aging version of Superman from the late Earth-Two as well as Alexander Luthor, Jr. of Earth-Three. After an intense battle where the elder Superman landed the final blow to the Anti-Monitor, Luthor offered the heroes an escape to a "Paradise Dimension" safe haven, where Superman's wife, Lois Lane-Kent awaited them. Choosing to escape the Anti-Matter Universe before the last waves of anti-matter wiped them out, Superboy and the rest of the survivors left to live out the rest of their lives in peace, hopeful for the future. Infinite Crisis Over time, as the four of them watched the history of the New Earth reality unfold, Superboy-Prime became frustrated and angry, homesick and wishing to return to the life he had. He consoled himself by watching images of his ninth birthday and grew horrified every time it would focus back on the Crisis. Alexander would notice that and decided to manipulate him to his needs. On two separate occasions, Superboy-Prime's anger got the best of him and he shattered the wall with his fists, the punch altering reality as it did. Upon deciding to join Alexander in his quest to bring about the "perfect" Earth, Alex empowered him with his Anti-Matter powers using it to break free. He was spotted by Blue Beetle, but Prime ignored him. In quick succession, Superboy-Prime obtained the Heart of Darkness diamond to be obtained by Jean Loring, altered the location of Thanagar, initiating the Rann-Thanagar War and attacking and capturing J'onn J'onzz, destroying the Watchtower. When Alexander convinced Kal-L to leave their paradise reality, Prime was already with them, no one the wiser over what he had done. Soon after being freed, Prime was there to greet Power Girl after she was reunited with her cousin. However, when she discovered Alex's tower, Prime struck her down to be used for it. He then flew to Smallville, Kansas where he encountered the Superboy of this reality. He chastised the clone Superboy and accused him of being unworthy of the title of Superboy. The two fought one another and their epic battle raged across the state, eventually culminating in Keystone City. Members of the Doom Patrol, the Justice Society, and the Teen Titans arrived to lend a hand, but the power-mad Superboy-Prime thwarted even their efforts. He brutally attacked the heroes, killing several including Pantha, Bushido and Wildebeest. Jay Garrick, while Wally West, and Bart Allen grabbed Superboy-Prime and used their combined super-speed to propel him into the kinetic dimension of the Speed Force. However, Superboy-Prime escaped from his imprisonment and built a battle-suit based on the Anti-Monitor's armor that constantly supplied his body with yellow sunlight. Superboy-Prime arrived at Alexander Luthor's tower to battle with Nightwing, Superboy, and Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark). The heroes succeeded in releasing the metahumans powering the machine. After a brief fight, Conner grabbed Superboy-Prime and flew into the tower destroying it. However, Superboy-Prime would be unfazed by the attack, escaping as Conner was killed by the rubble. Superboy-Prime then was seen at the Battle of Metropolis, killing both heroes and villains with ease. He continued his killing spree until he was met with resistance by Bart Allen in his grandfather's uniform. He was pulverized by Bart, but then left Earth to destroy Oa in an attempt to cause another Big Bang and reform the current universe hopefully closer to his original Earth-Prime reality. On the way to ignite this universal rebirth, Superboy-Prime killed 32 Green Lanterns. Then, while battling the Green Lantern Corps, Kal-L and Kal-El forced Superboy-Prime through Krypton's red sun to depower the vastly overpowered youth to levels where the elder Supermen could handle him directly. The three crash-landed on the Green Lantern planet Mogo, where they continued to fight. Kal-L's power levels were intact, but was still no match for even the power fading levels of Superboy-Prime, who was able to literally beat Kal-L to death with his bare fists and was able to fight against the New Earth adult Kal-El, whose own superpower levels had completely faded. But the time and effort Superboy-Prime used to attack Kal-L (whose strength and endurance was still superhuman) was enough to completely drain off Superboy-Prime's own power level to where the fully adult New Earth Superman was able to beat the still only teenage Superboy-Prime. Superboy-Prime was then taken into the custody of the Green Lantern Corps. Too powerful to be placed in a regular Sciencell on Oa, the Guardians of the Universe imprisoned him inside a Sciencell near what is alternately described as a red sun or a Red Sun-Eater, constantly being guarded by fifty Green Lanterns. Members of the Corps were often assigned to "Prime Duty" as punishment. While in prison, Superboy-Prime carved a bloody "S" on his chest using his fingernail, saying that he had always found a way out (referring, presumably, to his escape from the Speed Force and his future prison). Sinestro Corps War Superboy-Prime was freed, along with the Cyborg Superman, by a strike force of Sinestro Corps members who turned the red sun to yellow, presumably thereby restoring his powers. Superboy-Prime was brought to Qward, where he was made into a herald of the Anti-Monitor, along with Cyborg Superman, Sinestro and the Parallax-possessed Kyle Rayner.''Green Lantern/Sinestro Corps Special'' #1 Now calling himself Superman-Prime, Prime joined in the battle to attack most of the major heroes of Earth as part of the strike force of the Sinestro Corps. And again, due to the massive power difference between himself and the others, Prime was able to cut a path of destruction throughout the known universe, once again successfully defeating Kal-El of New Earth, but this time with Power Girl and Supergirl all at the same time with them charged up as well, ending the debate of who was the most powerful of the Supermen as well as many other high powered heroes in his role as the herald of the Anti-Monitor. However, Prime showed that his main goals are to gain his revenge on the Anti-Monitor (who Superboy-Prime had accidentally revived during the Infinite Crisis) and somehow recover his lost universe, or at least the recognition as the so-called "real" Superman over weaker incarnations such as the adult Kal-El of New Earth. Towards the end of the Sinestro Corps War, Prime was confronted by the Guardians of the Universe, who introduced the new Ion, the Daxamite Sodam Yat. Prime and Sodam Yat battle each other in a brutal and fierce fight. It was clear that Prime was clearly more powerful than Yat, though Yat refused to yield in any way. When the battle is taken inside a nuclear power plant (with its walls lined with lead), Ion was weakened by lead poisoning to the point that he can not even really fight back against Prime. Prime speared Ion with several lead rods, then beats him unconscious and left Yat for dead until the Guardians prevent him from actually killing Yat. Later on, during the final battle between the Green Lantern Corps and the Sinestro Corps, the Anti-Monitor was severely injured when the Green Lanterns throw Warworld at him and the Cyborg Superman like a grenade. Prime takes this opportunity to turn on the Anti-Monitor and throws him into deep space. Prime is then attacked by both Corps and kills several members from both sides. Before any more lives can be lost, one of the Guardians uses himself as a living bomb and detonates himself to kill Prime. The explosion does not kill Prime, but merely transports him into the Multiverse. An unexpected result of the transport was that Prime's atoms were infused with a large portion of the Guardian's own energies that the Guardian thought would destroy Prime. The infusion of the Guardian's energy as part of his energy absorption and processing ability restructures his body to now appear as a fully adult man rather than his actual age of only 19. Countdown to Final Crisis Zod and his family by Superman-Prime.]] Following the aftermath of the Sinestro Corps War, the now adult-looking Superman-Prime started a murderous rampage against all of his other dimensional counterparts and their supporters while searching for Earth-Prime. Superman-Prime traveled to Earth-15 and killing the Superman of that dimension and his wife and unborn child. After killing that world's Justice League, Superman-Prime destroyed Earth-15. Superman-Prime created a base of operations in the Source Wall, where captured and tortured Mr. Mxyzptlk and Annataz Arataz of Earth-3 to recreate Earth-Prime using their super-science/magic abilities or at least show him its location in the Multiverse. During his torture, Mxyzptlk reveals to Superman-Prime that his aging to adulthood was from him absorbing the cosmic Oan powers of the Guardian that blew himself up to kill him during the Sinestro Corps War. He also tells Superman-Prime that the cosmic energies will wear off very soon, and then he will turn back into a boy. After Mxyzptlk escaped, Prime was angered and gave up on the use of magic to achieve his goals. After finding out about the so-called perfect universe which he thinks is his original source universe, Superman-Prime headed off to the Monitors' satellite headquarters, threatening the brutal Earth-8 Monitor Solomon to help him find this recreated Earth-Prime. Seeking to manipulate the infinite powered Superman-Prime to defeat the Monitors' forces against those of Monarch for the Monitors, Solomon sent Superman-Prime to Earth-51. As Solomon predetermined, the successfully manipulated Superman-Prime flew to the battlefield to challenge Monarch, in order to keep him from destroying Earth-51. Superman-Prime goes into a rage and attacks Monarch, with his cosmic powers seemingly beginning to dissipate. Prime then tears off the chestplate of Monarch's containment armor. The energies inside Monarch's armor are released, resulting in an explosion of quantum energy so massive, it destroys the entire contents of the Earth-51 universe. Final Crisis: Legion of Three Worlds Prime had been lost in the timestream following his final encounter with Monarch. The Time Trapper brought Superboy-Prime to the 31st century in his never ending scheme to destroy the Legion of Super-Heroes. He crashed into the 31st Century outside of Smallville. His stolen Oan energy at this point had faded, reverting him to his actual young age, as well as returning his power to their previous levels, which was what Mr. Mxyzptlk had foretold. Upon arriving, he was encountered by a old farming couple, who thinks he's Superboy, which makes him extremely mad. He considers himself a man, not a boy, and killed the couple. When he flies to Smallville, he comes upon the Superman Museum, further fomenting his fury at how beloved Superman is in the future. He then became even more enraged when he sees the hall of villains, only to find out that he was not even considered a villain of Superman's, but no more then a nuisance and his statue was kept in storage. Furthermore, history retells that he was defeated by Conner Kent and Sodam Yat, totally contrary to what really happened. He proceeded to wreck the entire museum and kill whatever security or police officers he came across. The Museum tour guide (a holographic recreation of Jimmy Olsen) then tells Superboy-Prime of the Legion of Super-Villains. When Superboy-Prime learned that the Legion of Super-Villains followed a code of evil, inspired by a dark being whose "name was never spoken," he got the idea to be the greatest villain Superman had ever faced. Superboy-Prime then went to the prison planet Takron-Galtos and freed the imprisoned Lightning Lord, Saturn Queen, and Cosmic King. When they saw Superboy-Prime, they immediately know him and hail him as the inspiration of the LSV's evil code, making him the dark being in question. He then burnt an S shield into the planet, that can be seen from space. When the Legion of Super-Heroes learned of the prison break, they decided they need to bring Superman from the 21st Century. Superman and Brainiac 5 decide to bring in two other versions of the Legion to combat the Legion of Super-Villains. Superman believed the only way to stop the carnage is to try to redeem Superboy-Prime. Superboy-Prime later makes his way to Sorcerer's World where he recruits Mordru to his Legion and kills the "last" active Green Lantern, Rond Vidar. Legion members Mon-El and Shadow Lass followed Vidar's ring back to Oa and find that Sodam Yat was still alive and had been monitoring the last Green Lanterns. They convinced him to battle Superboy-Prime once again. With Yat, Superman, and the Legions of two other dimensions as reinforcements, the Legion was able to turn around the battle with the combine forces of all their major villains in Metropolis. Superboy-Prime burned a hole through Superman's hand and broke through Yat's ring construct just in time to be informed that there was something happening at Legion headquarters. At the headquarters, three Brainiac 5s, Lightning Lads, Lightning Lasses (one of whom is actually Light Lass), and XS, using a combination of living lightning and a Cosmic Treadmill, bring the young version of Bart Allen out of the Speed Force. Superboy-Prime is seemingly distraught at the thought of Bart's return, since he is the only person that was able to defeat him twice. Not long after fighting Kid Flash, Element Lad turned the surrounding debris into Kryptonite, which actually causes harm to Superboy-Prime, but he then kills Element Lad by throwing a piece of Kryptonite right through him. Cosmic King then turns the Kryptonite in Superboy-Prime's body into yellow sunlight. When the LSH head to the North Pole to regroup, Superboy-Prime and the LSV follow them to the Fortress of Solitude. He attacked the three Brainiac 5's and cuts off Polar Boy's ice hand. Wildfire then used his powers to fuel a Kryptonian regeneration chrysalis inside the Fortress. From the chrysalis emerges a resurrected Conner Kent, a.k.a. Superboy, his corpse having been placed in the chrysalis by the LSH when they time-traveled to the 21st century as part of Brainiac 5's plan to recall Superboy-Prime's greatest enemies to the future to stop him. Superboy and Superboy-Prime clashed with the rest of the Legion joining in. During the latest battle with the Time Trapper, Superman pulled off the Time Trapper's hood to reveal an aged Superboy-Prime as the Time Trapper's real identity. As the Legion continue their battles, the Time Trapper revealed that he had known the outcome of the battle, claiming that the Legion loses on this day. But, as the battle rages, Conner inflicts a wound on Superboy-Prime's body, burning a scar across his S-Shield-scarred chest and inflicting it upon the Time Trapper. Realizing that time, and thus his own body, is fluid, Superman, Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad defeat the Time Trapper and drag him to the battlefield where the two Primes meet. The Time Trapper attempted to convince Prime in destroying the Legion, but Prime, whose arrogance means that he was unable to accept that he will become someone like the Time Trapper, attacked his older self, causing a time paradox that apparently wipes both of them from existence. The paradox, however, flung Superboy-Prime back to a recreated version of Earth-Prime and reunited with his family and girlfriend. Instead of being greeted with open arms, Laurie Lemmon runs away, horrified at Superboy-Prime and his father confronts him over what he did. Prime learned that his parents and everyone else had read what he did in Infinite Crisis, the Sinestro Corps War, Countdown and Legion of 3 Worlds. His adoptive parents, now afraid of him, allowed Superboy-Prime to remain at their home, fearful of what he may do. Superboy-Prime was last shown with his eyes powering up in his parents basement, trolling the various DC Comics message boards, trying to prove his greatness and vowing that he will find someway to return to his former power and threat levels once again as he has shown he is committed to being the most powerful villain ever. Blackest Night In ''Adventure Comics'' (Vol. 2) #4, Superboy-Prime is seen again, still reading comics in his basement, trying to keep up with everything in the other worlds. When he learns of his fate at the end of this issue, he panics and demands his parents take him to the comic store, the Legion watching as he does. As they get there, Naomi reveals that she's afraid of him, but he brushes it off. In the comic store, he demands to know where ''Adventure Comics'' (vol. 2) #5 is, but the comic store cashier tells him that issue #4 just came out. He then tells him to look up possible spoilers on the Internet. As he does, Alexander Luthor appears, now a Black Lantern, killing the cashier and a customer. He confronts Superboy-Prime, wanting his heart. Superboy-Prime stops him briefly, knowing that this isn't the real Alexander Luthor. Luthor, in turn, grants Prime back his armor, returning him back to Superboy-Prime. Superboy-Prime goes on the attack, but Alexander continues to taunt Prime, telling him that he's nothing more than a cosmic inside joke. Prime is then weakened and struck down by other forces. Looking up, Prime discovers Black Lantern versions of those he killed, including Element Lad, Charaxas and Bushido, with Alexander telling Prime that he will die in the next issue. The next issue, Superboy-Prime is seen having taken the battle from his hometown to Manhattan, where he crashes through the DC Comics headquarters, where he decides that, if he's going to die, he's taking the writers and plotters who made his life that way. Before he can, though, Black Lantern Alexander Luthor arrives and pulls Prime away, taking him back to his room. There, Alex taunts him over losing Laurie as the other Black Lanterns beat him down and tear away his armor. Realizing he can't win, he catches a Black Lantern Ring and puts it on, the ring commanding him to die. As he becomes Black Lantern Superboy-Prime (realizing Alex's cryptic statement at the end of the previous issue), the ring cycles through the Emotional Spectrum: willpower due to his deluded demand for respect, compassion for regretting what he did to Laurie, avarice for wanting everyone to love him, fear of those he wants admired, and stopping at rage for hating himself for what had become, transforming into Red Lantern Superboy-Prime. He goes into the offensive, attacking Alex over his attacks. At the very end, the ring asks him who does he love. He calls out that he loves Laurie, transforming him into the Star Sapphire Superboy-Prime with the last of his strength. As he passes out, the Black Lantern Ring shatters, unleashing the white light and eradicating the Black Lanterns. In the end, he admits that he hates what he has become and all he wants now is just his happy ending. As if someone was listening, Laurie appears, her arm in a sling (meaning that the horrible thing Superboy-Prime did to her lead to her having broken her arm). She tells him that they (possibly the writers) have heard his pleas and sent her to tell him that they're going to start leaving him alone. Unbeknownst to him, she's also wearing a Black Lantern Ring, but this one sparkling with hope, the last of the emotions that Prime wasn't asked about. Legion of Doom During a battle with the Teen Titans, a young villain named Headcase opens up a wormhole that accidentally transports Superboy-Prime back to New Earth (in full armor, even though his armor was destroyed in his last appearance). Enraged by his separation from Laurie, Superboy-Prime vows to destroy the Titans and find a way to return home. He subsequently assembles a cadre of young super-villains consisting of Headcase, Zookeeper, Indigo, Sungirl, Persuader (Elise Kimble) and a new Inertia, each of whom have a personal grudge against the Titans. Superboy-Prime also brings three clones of Superboy (formed from the remains of Match), and he uses them to assist in the attack on the Titans. Superboy-Prime and his team attempt to destroy Titans Tower, but are met by a large group of former Titans. After Superboy-Prime is defeated by the combined might of the surviving Titans, Superboy and Supergirl imprison him within the Source Wall. Personality Originally destined to be the greatest superhero and the world's chosen champion in the fight against evil, Superboy-Prime, left scarred by the traumatic events he witnessed has become a brutal killing machine. Years of isolation in the paradise dimension while endlessly viewing the events of a life he could no longer have put severe stress on his already fragile mind. During Infinite Crisis when the turning point came and he accidentally killed several heroes his mind finally snapped and he retreated into denial of the horrific nature of his actions. After being further imprisoned by the Flashes and spending three more relative years imprisoned again, Prime has buried any remorse or compassion under an insane belief that since he is a Superman, everything he does is right and views any other reality apart from his own as an imperfect duplicate of his world. All of this has left Prime in a psychotic state of mind unable to distinguish the morality of his own actions and the ability to commit even the most heinous of deeds with no guilt at all. Hellbent on nothing but killing numerous superheroes while also leaving an endless wave of utter destruction in his wake and as such, is one of the most dangerous villains in the universe. | Powers = Power Levels Due to his existence out of Multiverse, because of the death of his home world in Crisis on Infinite Earths, he is completely immune to the reality-changing abilities of his enemies (such as imps of Fifth Dimension). At present in the alternate recreation of Earth-Prime he currently inhabits, Prime restored all of his previous powers due to actions by Black Lantern Alexander Luthor. While he was formerly empowered by the energies of the Guardians of the Universe, Prime showed he was able to enter into the Fifth Dimension at will as well as the Source Wall itself. These Oan energies aged him to adulthood, increasing his powers even more than normal, though they wouldn't last, as he used them all up to fight against Monarch. Since that battle Prime has reverted to his former physical age and his powers have returned to his pre-Countdown power levels. Geoff Johns confirmed Superman-Prime did indeed survive the destruction of Monarch and later returned in the later portion of 2008 http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=139577 In at least one possible timeline, Prime will become the Time Trapper and have literally access to all powers and abilities from across all time. Kryptonian-Prime Powers * : Prime's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without constant exposure to yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien he possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Prime's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Prime's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements his physical strength by a factor of 12,000 times or so. ** : Technically, this is the primary source of Prime's powers. Because Prime's powers are mostly the result of his ability to absorb and process yellow sun energy, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. Prime seems either unique due to his hailing from another dimension or maybe this may be an unknown advancement of this ability that other Kryptonians have yet to achieve. Prime's body is not limited to processing only yellow sun energy as the energy of the willpower-manipulating energy of the Guardians is completely compatible to his body's energy processing ability. It is unclear what other energy sources Prime's cells can effectively process. But presently only these two separate and distinct known sources (yellow solar energy and Guardian mental energy) are the most effective. ** : Prime can generate beams of intensified heat from both of his eyes. His heat vision is strong enough to melt through Titanium steel and other durable metals. His heat vision also generates concussive force, which can repel opponents away from him and injure opponents like some of the Green Lanterns he fought, even though they were protected by their ring's energy or Bushido who was sliced in half. He can also control the size of the beams and change their strength. ** : Prime has the ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch from vast distances. This power is suggested to be a form of mental telepathy that corresponds to sound as he has been shown to hear sounds in outer space where there is no air for the sounds to travel through. ** : Prime's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Prime can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Telescopic Vision: Prime can perceive objects at great distances. The range of his telescopic vision is unknown, but he can see objects from several hundred miles away. This ability operates independently of normal vision and can be activated or deactivated by an act of will. *** X-Ray Vision: Through an act of will, Prime can perceive items in the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see through solid objects of varying depths and thickness. The exact range of Prime's X-ray vision is unknown. ***'Microscopic Vision': The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ***'Infrared Vision': Prime can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** : Through an act of will, Prime can fly without the aid of wings or other navigational devices. His recorded speed while flying under yellow solar energy only has been noted to be well beyond light speed being able to do independent time travel by exceeding the light speed barrier as evident during the Infinite Crisis saga, rather than the slower vibrational matching technique that Barry Allen, Bart Allen and Jay Garrick use to move in time. ** : Fully charged in a yellow star solar system, Prime is impervious to all known physical attacks and has directly survived traveling through a sun. He is so invulnerable that he could survive going through a red sun which makes him lose his powers with no injuries. ** : Prime has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, most incarnations of the character has unlimited stamina as his enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy his cells process; however his base physical structure still does need to process food stuffs as well as has the psychological need to eat and drink just as Earth humans do, despite the fact that his superhuman powers receives the majority of that power from a yellow sun. ** : Prime has near infinite physical strength under his own original superhuman levels, which are present in all of his other physical abilities as long as he is charged by yellow solar radiation. Fully charged, Prime has repeatedly shown himself to be able to move entire planets out of their orbits at will and has defeated multiple attacks by fully charged other dimensional Kryptonian counterparts to himself at his regular "charged-up" levels. He is strong enough to kill powerful enemies by accident like he did with Wildebeest and Pantha. ** : Prime is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. While not nearly as fast as the Flash, he is able to exceed light speed and break the time barrier. *** *** ** : Prime can generate a concentrated gust of wind from his mouth capable of freezing matter within a limited range, as evidenced by him freezing several Green Lanterns to death while fighting them off in space and even freezing Red Star after he had powered up. ** : Like all Kryptonians, Prime possesses a healing factor that enables him to heal instantaneously from virtually any injury. The full extent of Prime's healing factor is unknown but when he was being beaten by a horde of Superheroes on Earth he recovered instantaneously from his wounds upon coming in contact with yellow sunlight. Superman's healing factor is capable of repairing and regrowing cells, tissues and organs that have been damaged or destroyed, so if Prime possesses the same powers as Superman at an even greater level it stands to reason that Prime's healing factor is even stronger and more efficient. It is unclear if Prime's healing factor will stop his ageing process after he finishes growing or simply slow it down but like Superman his healing factor can enable him to live indefinitely if he resides under continuous exposure of Earth's sunlight. Prime's healing factor also keeps him in optimal health and makes him immune to all diseases, infections, contaminations, corrosives and radiation (with the exception of the radiation found in Red Solar Energy which drains his powers). | Abilities = * * He has at least basic knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. * Magic Immunity: Unlike most versions of Superman, Prime is completely unaffected by magic. This was seen when he was only minimally effected from a blast from Black Adam, stating that it only "tickled" him. The same effect happened when he was attacked by Mordru. * Power Mimicry Immunity: Prime possessed an ability to nullify the effects of others trying to duplicate his powers. This was shown when fighting Amazo replying that "trying to copy my powers.....wrong!!!!" * Kryptonite Immunity: Krypton of Earth-Prime's universe—unlike other versions of the planet—was swallowed up by its sun Rao, rather than destroyed in an explosion that might have created Kryptonite, so there is no known Kryptonite that can affect Prime. Prime, as well as Superman of Earth-Two, has been shown to be immune to the Kryptonite of the New Earth Universe. Presently, there is no known existing variant of Kryptonite that originates in the current reality that can effect Prime. It is unknown if Kryptonite from any of the other known 52 universes or antimatter universes can effect him. An artificial variant was created in the Legion of Super-Heroes' time that had an effect on Prime. It is unknown at this time if it would kill Prime or merely irritate him as shown. | Strength = Prior to discovering his Kryptonian heritage, Kal-El possessed the strength level equitable to that of an average healthy human male teenager. As Superboy-Prime, Kal-El Prime's strength level is in the high end superhuman range (see Powers) as he can literally move entire planets out of their orbit barehanded with no other supplementary power or aids. Presently Kal-El Prime has not been shown to overwhelm black holes on his own power like the similar Earth-One Superman though it is suggested he is able to do so as well. | Weaknesses = *'Solar Energy': Prime's superhuman powers all result from his ability to store process and convert compatible energy sources in his body for effect. His primary and most accessible energy source is yellow solar energy. In order to function at peak capacity using solar energy, Prime must remain within the accessible area of such yellow solar radiation or his powers fade to greatly reduced levels, some disappearing entirely if his solar reserves are empty. It is presently unclear what other solar energy sources Prime can directly use though it is known red sun energy will NOT empower him. With his fully charged powers Superboy-Prime is able to kill most, if not all, of the DC characters in the entire Multiverse. This is demonstrated when he was able to take on most of the DC characters without his power suit. His strength is further increased when he gained the energies of one of the Guardians of the Universe. It is thought that he can not process energy from the lower frequency orange O-class stars and cannot process the higher-frequency White K or blue F classes, as that is the case in some other dimensional Kryptonians such as Kal-El of New Earth. But this limitation is presently unconfirmed. Unlike most other dimensional Kryptonians such as the current primary Superman, Prime loses his charging very fast, though likewise can charge up very fast (was shown being able to charge up to near full strength within a few seconds while being beaten by a mass of heroes on Earth and recovered almost completely, within seconds, when he entered into sunlight). However, Prime has to remain within direct exposure of that charging yellow sun radiation, or he begins to lose his abilities. This is very different from the current Primary Earth dimension Kryptonians whose bodies process, store, and dissipate yellow solar radiation much more slowly. Prime can easily survive conditions in deep space, but he does need to breathe, eat, sleep, and excrete. Prime can hold his breath for an unknown amount of time. However, it is suggested that he needs to sleep in order to allow his mind to dream. Unlike humans and Earth-Two dimension Kryptonians who were directly shown to need sleep, Prime has been shown to be more like the former Earth-One dimension Kryptonians who when charged did not experience the psychological effects of sleep deprivation as would any other person who missed a night of sleep. Prime has been shown that while wearing his solar charging armor on Qward he did not sleep for an extended amount of time without losing any of his concentration effects. When Prime's solar energy reserves are depleted, his powers and abilities, such as his resistance to physical punishment, drops. However, the true extent of that limitation is not known, as he was drained excessively while fighting most of the Primary Earth heroes and was able to successfully withstand their attacks at his weakened power levels until sunrise on his locale whereby he was able to recharge and regained most of his power levels within seconds. ''Superman-Prime'' #1 * Lead: As a Kryptonian, all of Prime's vision powers are ineffective against lead or lead-based material. * Psionics: It is unknown if Prime can be overwhelmed by those who are able to generate psionic energies. Though based on similar solar powered Kryptonians such as the Earth-One Superman, it is suggested that Prime's latent super-concentration would be able to save him from such attacks if he does not allow them to continue against him. * : Prime is utterly single-minded in his pursuit of creating what he believes to be the "Perfect Earth". As such, his judgment has shown itself to be severely impaired when it comes to dealing with others in achieving this goal. His mania and arrested emotional maturity level have led to countless deaths across the Multiverse; both intentional and from his rampaging carelessness. An example of this weakness is in his inability to take responsibility for his actions, although this is also reflected in the ease with which he shows fear when faced with something he cannot overcome, such as the consequences of him killing a Guardian, obliterating Earth-51, attacking the Time Trapper and possibly killing the only person he "loved" from Earth-Prime, Laurie. Other instances of Prime's mental illness, in addition to his obsession of re-creating Earth-Prime, he has shown many phobias since his return from the pocket universe that include Achluophobia (afraid of the dark), Athazagoraphobia (fear of being forgotten), Cleithrophobia (fear of being trapped), all while displaying a grandiose delusion of success once able to temporarily overcome a specific phobia. In addition he's shown signs of self-inflicted harm to himself by scarring his chest with an "S" while in the company of mini red Sun-Eater that had prevented the wound from healing properly. Also he's shown a wide range of emotions at all times which prevented him from becoming a Black Lantern, as all 7 colors from the light spectrum were equally strong within him. | Equipment = * Solar Armor: Super-charging armor that kept his power levels at their maximum even inside of non yellow sun solar systems. While imprisoned by the Flashes on an alternate Earth, Superboy-Prime builds a power suit modeled after the Anti-Monitor, which collects and feeds him yellow solar energy, to maintain his power levels even when exposed to a red sun. Although he claims to have made it himself, Bart Allen remembers him stealing it following his escape. It is destroyed when the two Supermen fly Superboy-Prime through Krypton's red sun. After his escape from Oa, Superboy-Prime is given a new power suit built by the Sinestro Corps. This suit was destroyed by various heroes during the Sinestro Corps' invasion of Earth. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This Pre-Crisis version of Superboy is unique to the reality of Earth-Prime and is not to be confused with the Silver Age Superboy of Earth-One nor the Superboy who originated from the Pocket Universe. | Trivia = * Prime was not born with his super-abilities like most Pre-Crisis Kryptonians. For the early years of his life, he was as strong and as vulnerable as a normal human being. * The reason for Prime's name change from "Superboy" to "Superman" was not just done as part of an in-character motivation, but as a result of the real life lawsuit between the Siegel family and DC/Time-Warner. The Siegel family filed a claim pertaining to the Superboy trademark, causing problems for all versions of characters calling themselves "Superboy". In an effort to avoid benching the character, Prime was renamed to more strongly be associated as an alternate version of Superman.http://c4sif.org/2011/09/how-copyright-killed-superboy-and-captain-marvel/ But after certain legal decisions were made concerning the trademark, the character was allowed to be called by his original title as Superboy-Prime when the character was set to return for his role in Legion of 3 Worlds with Kon-El/Conner Kent.Dan Didio: " “We’ve got Geoff, we’ve got Geroge, we’ve got SuperBOY Prime (yes, we can say that again).” http://www.newsarama.com/297-wwc-dcu-crisis-panel-report.html | DC = | Wikipedia = Superboy-Prime | Links = * Superboy-Prime article at Titanstower.com }} Category:Legion of Super-Villains members Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite